Los Cullen Y Las Peliculas Disney
by youaremysilence
Summary: se preguntaran por que los cullen no ven peliculas disney... pues aqui esta la respuesta XD


Se acercaba el crepúsculo y Bella estaba en casa de los Cullen como ya era costumbre, solamente que esta vez y nadie sabía exactamente porque estaban viendo películas de Disney, para ser más exactos Bambi. Bella y Edward estaban tomados de la mano en el sillón grande y Alice estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Jasper en el sillón de dos plazas. A Jasper ya no le era difícil controlarse al estar cerca de humanos así que ahora pasaba más tiempo con Bella.

-Mira Rose, están viendo Bambi-dijo Emmett mientras jalaba a Rosalie, ellos habían estado en el garaje. Emmett haciéndola de gato hidráulico mientras que Rosalie perfeccionaba los carros.

Los dos se fueron a sentar en el sillón de una plaza.

-Te voy a decir un secreto Bella- le empezó a decir Emmett a Bella- Edward fue quien mato a la mamá de Bambi.

El comentario del vampiro hizo reír a todos excepto a Edward que no estaba exactamente de buen humor.

-Emmett ¿Por qué no dejas de molestar?- le dijo Edward- por que si en esas andamos tú mataste a la mamá de koda (N/A: el osito adorable que sale en tierra de osos).

-¿por que mataste a la mamá de koda?-le dijo una muy triste Alice

-Deja de jugar Alicia en el país de las maravillas, que yo no la mate-le contesto Emmett.

-No me digas así, que el que empezó fue Edward-se defendió la morena.

-No le eches la culpa a Edward que el que empezo a molestar fue el asesino de la mamá de koda- ahora había intervenido Bella.

-Miren nada mas,- esa era Rosalie que no se podía quedar fuera de la discusión- la bella defiende a su bestia.

-Mejor tu no digas nada Ricitos de Oro-le había contestado Edward dejando a Rose con la boca abierta por la comparación pero se recupero en un segundo.

- ¿y después de matar a la mamá de Bambi que hiciste con ella, te la comiste?-le dijo con malicia.

-Por lo menos yo no soy tan ingenua como para irme a meter a la casa de unos osos-le contesto Edward- o tal vez lo hiciste para ver si así te encontrabas con el asesino de la mamá de koda.

- ¿Por qué no se calman?-trato de tranquilizarlos Jasper.

-¿por que no mejor te callas Peter Pan?-le grito Emmett aunque lo podía escuchar perfectamente.

-¿Por qué Peter Pan?-le pregunto ya que no tenía ningún sentido.

-Ya sabes por que la pequeña y celosa de campanita -dijo mirando a Alice-siempre esta pegada a ti.

-¡oye! No tienes porque molestarla-la defendió

-Además que no me habías dicho Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-Pero si campanita te queda perfecto-le dijo Bella

-Sabes algo apoyo a Ricitos de Oro ¿Por qué no te vas a cuidar a tu bestia?-le grito Alice.

Que bueno que Esme y Carlisle no estaban en la casa para ver a sus hijos pelear.

-¿Y por que no mejor te vas con Ricitos de Oro y se pierden juntas en el bosque?- Bella ya estaba enojada

- Tal vez y hasta lleguen al país de las maravillas o al país de Nunca jamás-le secundo Edward.

-¿No tienes un ciervo que comerte?-le dijo Jasper.

-Talvez mejor quiera hacerse un tapete-le secundo Rosalie

- Tienes razón talvez le pueda pedir ayuda al asesino de osos-le grito Bella

-¿Qué no estabas muy ocupada cayéndote en el bosque mientras buscabas a tu bestia?-le grito Rose

- Ya déjala en paz Ricitos-le grito Edward

-Deja de decirle Ricitos-le dijo Emmett porque el no necesitaba gritar.- tal vez si te portas bien campanita te lleve al país de Nunca jamás.

-¡Dejen de decirme así!

-Talvez mejor te lleve a ti porque tú eres el infantil de la familia

-Mejor infantil que amargado-había salido Rose a la defensa de Emmett

-¿Qué no tienes una cabaña que encontrar?-esta vez era Bella

-¿y tu no tienes a una bestia bipolar a la que medicar?-le seguía gritando Rosalie.

- Por lo menos yo no me enamore de un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de adulto-le volvía a gritar Bella.

-Mejor eso a solamente quedarme de novia de manita sudada a una bestia peluda y de mal aliento- esta discusión estaba cambiando de tema y no a uno cualquiera.

-Toma eso come ciervos-le había dicho Emmett a Edward.

- Consíguete una vida y deja de meterte en la mía-le gritaba Bella

-Bella claro que tengo una vida pero es imposible estar cerca de ti sin que tenga que escucharte rogándole a Edward que tenga sexo contigo-le espeto Rosalie haciendo que Bella se pusiera totalmente roja, pero esta vez no era de vergüenza si no de rabia.

-¿Que no tienes que lamentar la vida que nunca tendrás?-le grito Bella sabiendo que eso era un golpe bajo. Pero al ver a los demás se dio cuenta que talvez no había sido tan bajo.

-Querida Bella, eso yo ya lo supere y estoy feliz de que voy a pasar toda la eternidad junto al hombre al que amo en vez de estar de indecisa sin saber a quien quiero en realidad- y lo que decía era verdad ya había superado su pasado ignorando las pocas noches en que los recuerdos la perseguían.

-Yo si se lo que quiero-le grito otra vez Bella.

- Entonces por que juegas a caperucita roja con el chucho ese-le dijo Rosalie con malicia- y al otro día vienes a cuidar a tu bestia.

Esta pelea estaba tornándose a temas que nadie quería escuchar así que muy sabiamente Jasper empezó a tranquilizar a todos en el lugar.

-¿Rose porque no mejor vamos de compras?-le sugirió Alice tratando de sonar casual.

-Claro por que no-le dijo mientras seguía viendo con malicia y burla a Bella.-pero vamos en mi BMW.

Alice y Rose se dirigieron al garaje seguidas de Emmett y Jasper para asegurarse que sus esposas no fueran a cometer ninguna imprudencia; dejando a Bella y a Edward hablando sobre el tema de todos los días: "sexo, boda, Jacob, amor, existencia, conversión."

Pero hoy en la casa de los Cullen se había aprendido una valiosa lección: Ver películas de Disney en familia podían desencadenar peligrosas peleas. ¿Así que para ahorrárselas porque no mejor dejar de verlas? Después de todo siempre podrían ver al clon de Edward en Harry Potter.


End file.
